


春之祭

by FaustCrimson



Series: 雪之下&春之祭 [3]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：努力补漫画中，大概到98话两人再遇，所以不符合原著设定的部分都是人为BUG私设警告：互攻，前篇Thornute，后篇Canufinn前篇「雪之下」：时间线大约在回到斯韦恩王身边后，假设托尔芬的手没受伤后篇「春之祭」：时间线大约在两人于农场重逢后





	春之祭

**【克努托尔】短发克努特×长发托尔芬**

托尔芬没想到会在这里遇到克努特。事实上再遇的第一眼他甚至有点认不出这家伙。昔年的小公主剪掉了一头柔顺华丽的金发，下巴还蓄了一点胡茬，脸上的刀疤狠辣又深沉，十足一个手腕强硬内敛的掌权者。

“你来这儿做什么？”他皱眉。

夜深露重，急于休养生息的农场早早便安歇了，这会儿连半点烛火也无。克努特显然也没有带随从护卫，分明是偷溜出来的。堂堂一国之君竟然会甩开护卫深夜摸进一个奴隶的房间，传出去绝对是给丹麦王室蒙羞。

“你就住在这儿？我的马棚都比这宽敞。”克努特没有直面回答托尔芬的问题，他打量着托尔芬暂居的地方，屋内陈设简单，大半都堆着干稻草，狭窄的单人床靠在墙边上，怎么看都不像是一个宜居之地。

他脱下斗篷随意扔在了干草堆上，挑眉问道：“你的主人就这样嘉奖替他保住农场的奴隶？”

“那么国王陛下，纡尊降贵来马棚是干嘛？”托尔芬讥诮地说道，这让克努特恍惚想起这家伙第一次开口嘲讽他时的样子，真是……欠操。

“你以为朕是来干什么？”

“不知道。”托尔芬痛快地说道，“和我谈论未来的和平大纲？”

“我不是来和你畅谈国政的，别搞错了。”克努特俯身压住了他，“朕只是来和你睡觉的。”

“哦？”

“当年你睡了朕这么多次，朕当然要讨回来。”克努特面无表情道，“与丹麦和英格兰的国王同塌而眠，心怀感激地接受吧。”

托尔芬挑了挑眉毛：“要是我不愿意呢？”

“你没有选择的权利。”

克努特解开了托尔芬束发的绳结，看着那头不柔顺的长发披散下来，泛着成熟的金黄色。明明已是深秋，却像春天的麦田一样充满着年轻盎然的生机。

“看什么？”托尔芬不解地问道。

“没什么。”

克努特伸手细细抚摸托尔芬的脸：“你的伤似乎好一点了。”

“唔，托国王陛下的福。”托尔芬没有在意克努特奇异的语调。实不相瞒他已经硬了，就在克努特将他压在铺了斗篷的干草堆上时。

年轻的帝王也没有遮掩对一个奴隶起了性欲的意思，胯间的硬物大大咧咧地抵在托尔芬的两腿之间。

“希望不要留疤。你已经够面目狰狞了，留疤会吓到人。”克努特玩笑似的说着，将手伸进了托尔芬的裤子里。

托尔芬倒吸着气，闭眼感受着人前杀伐决断左右生死的王之右手在他的身体里来回搅动。

从未被人采撷过的后穴又干又紧，克努特潦草地用手指扩张了穴口便忍不住捅了进去。谁知甬道深处并没有做好承接性事的准备。

“你他妈……慢点！”托尔芬发出了痛苦的低吟。青年人的欲望总是无穷无尽，绵软细腻的性事很难满足身体的渴求。只是这回克努特未免也太猴急了点，仿佛饥渴许久即将饱食一顿般有些迫切。

“你对你的王妃也这么粗暴吗？”托尔芬切齿道。

“不。”克努特很快否认了，“朕……还未迎娶王妃。”

“哈。”托尔芬笑出了声，讥诮地说道，“堂堂国王连暖床的女奴都没有？没人教可怜的国王怎么做爱吗？看来我还是国王陛下的性爱启蒙？”

“是啊。”克努特也不反驳，只是动作刻意放缓了下来，收敛了一开始头脑充血的冲动。

他扯开托尔芬的衣领上的绳结，撩起那件形同虚设的粗糙外衣，在托尔芬的胸前低下了高傲的头颅。

金口玉言的国王用力吮吸着男人身上不足为提的乳头，炽热的口腔包裹着硕大的乳晕，唇舌肆无忌惮地舔过乳孔，力度大到仿佛饥饿的婴孩在吮吸母亲的乳汁。

“……呜啊……有什么……好咬的……”

粗长的性器在托尔芬体内不紧不慢地抽插着，徐徐地撩拨青年体内无处宣泄的欲望。

不够，这些一点也不够。

托尔芬恼怒克努特做这些没有意义的前戏，除了让他欲火难耐外根本没有意义，他希望彻底做好扩张后对方就能直率地捅进来狠狠地操他，就像当年他对他做的那些一样。

托尔芬不得不喘息着挺起胸部让男人在自己身上肆意妄为，伸出手去抚弄自己的勃起，可就如隔靴搔痒般只能舒缓一时欲望，在源源不断生起的性欲面前这些举动一如杯水车薪，完全无济于事。

然而克努特浑然未觉，依旧持续啮咬着那颗柔软的乳头，直到乳头充血变红才恋恋不舍地放开它转向另一颗，仍不忘记用手继续揉搓那只早已被亵玩得挺翘破皮的乳尖。

托尔芬的胸口很快布满了乱七八糟的吻痕和牙印，比平常肿大好几圈的两颗乳头可怜巴巴地立在胸前。他懊恼明天穿衣服估计会被磨疼，暗自咒骂克努特这糟糕的性癖。

“嗤……没断奶的国王陛下。”

克努特一听倒也没震怒，一把拉过托尔芬爱抚性器的手扣在了头上，附身压在了对方身上，直接含住了他的嘴唇。

手指变本加厉地轻揉着渐渐敏感的乳尖，身下的性器九浅一深地碾磨着，在被抚弄乳头时，逐渐有了种微妙的快感，交合处竟冒出了粘稠的水声。

托尔芬不知所措地回应克努特的亲吻，他除了和克努特外一点床事经验都没有。而克努特却跟熟手般舔弄着他的唇舌，与他火热地交缠在一块，直观又清晰地听着对方不断加重的喘息。

托尔芬觉得有些好笑。因为在这样一次类似“偿还”的性事里，他竟然莫名感受到了国王的讨好和取悦，明明他们根本不需要和女人做爱时那样温柔如水的动作。

与此同时，他也感受到了无名的怒火。托尔芬不知道自己因为什么生气。

或许是因为克努特可有可无的前戏，从某种意义上来讲把他当做了柔弱的女人；亦或是国王从女奴身上学来的技巧悉数用在了他身上，而他竟然也产生了愉悦感；再或者，国王到底是拥有过多少暖床的女奴，才养成了这样的好床癖。

国王的确是个靠谱的床伴。王宫里大概有不少女奴侍女想爬上国王的床吧，技巧不错又温柔，长得也不赖。

可他偏偏不喜欢。

克努特察觉到了托尔芬的失神，那双精神奕奕的眼瞳再度失去了光彩。

“怎么了？”他问道。

“少啰嗦。”托尔芬咬牙道，“早点弄完早点回去吧，国王陛下。”

克努特平白无故挨了一顿火，身为至高无上的两国国王，已经很久没人敢用这样无礼又冒犯的口吻对他说话了。

他捞起托尔芬摁在了墙上。这几年他也在长大，不断拉大的体形的差距没有给对方任何反抗的机会，他顺手捏住了托尔芬的下巴。两人的身高差令托尔芬不得不抬起眼看向国王。

想当年克努特还是个面容俊美的无知小王子，如果没有那次意外的话他或许是在位君主中最容貌无双的英俊国王。

然而托尔芬亲手划下的伤疤就像精美器皿上无法复原的刻痕，无论擦了多少药都抹不去。

这伤疤也给国王的面相增添了几分冷峻和戾气，十足的为君姿态，残酷又不近人情。

托尔芬却丝毫不惧，他为奴四载已然赎清了当年的罪过，克努特其实从没责怪过他，从来没有。

“你觉得……只有这次就结束了吗？”克努特一字一句道。

“那不然呢。”托尔芬不耐地说道，“你是想天天跑马厩来，还是把我锁在你的卧室里，和你的其他女奴共享一张毛毯？”

克努特愣了愣，像是不知道怎么回答托尔芬的诘问。

“你在发什么脾气。”

托尔芬冷哼一声没有说话：“快点！我明早还要事要做。”

克努特失了耐心，无声咒骂了一句后把托尔芬拉到了身侧的栏杆旁。

“握住这个。”他居高临下地命令道。

托尔芬咬着牙，闷声不吭地转过头去，屈辱地扣住木栏杆，还没来得及站稳就被狠狠插入。如烙铁般滚烫坚硬的阴茎一鼓作气进到了穴道最深处，把柔软的肠肉一次捋平。

肠道清晰描绘着那根阴茎的形状，托尔芬急促地呼吸着，险些以为被贯穿了。他低头看向自己的小腹，就着不明亮的月光，隐隐注意到有什么东西顶开腹肌撑出了一个模糊的轮廓。

“抓紧点，我要动了。”克努特也不好受。托尔芬的身体又紧又热，小穴正乖乖含着自己那根粗硬的肉棒，每次进入都有无数肠肉依附上来，比任何一个女奴的身体都要舒服百倍。

“啰嗦什么。”托尔芬横道。

克努特并不与他计较，只是一手搂住他的腰，一手扣着他的肩膀，用力挺动了起来。

“啊哈……啊哈……呜啊……”托尔芬艰难握着木桩不放，双腿发颤地接受克努特的操入。克努特的性器就像他的人一样充满着侵略性，在身体里横冲直撞肆意妄为，一下又一下地撞击穴肉深处的敏感点，把整个后穴都喂得饱涨。

“神啊……托尔芬……你的身体真是该死的舒服。”他一把扯掉托尔芬胡乱挂在身上、早已无法蔽体的衣物，带着欣赏的目光打量着那具肌肉紧实匀称的身体。

尽管再无那样精神紧张刀尖舔血的生活，但托尔芬依旧毫无懈怠，没有一块地方松垮下来。

克努特的手抚过托尔芬肌肉隆起的后背，汗液从脊椎骨分开往两边滑落。他一下又一下重重地操干着这具身体，听着托尔芬压抑在喉咙里浑浊的喘息，深埋在甬道里的阴茎又肿大了几分。

“叫我。”克努特说道。

“哈？”

“叫我的名字。”

“哈啊……国王陛下？”托尔芬侧过脸看着他，被情欲染得乱七八糟的脸上有一目了然地抗拒和疏远，这让克努特莫名恼怒了起来。

他直接抽离了托尔芬的身体，将人按回了盖着披风的干草堆。

沾满了湿热肠液的阴茎在翕动不止的小穴外徘徊，时而被后穴吞入些许，但又马上抽了出来，就是不彻底进去。

托尔芬被吊得有些发狂，凶恶地回复道：“你发什么神经？”

“叫我的名字。”克努特不依不饶地坚持。

“该死！”托尔芬扬起头，不甘于听从克努特命令，决定自己去抚弄自己的身体。

克努特扯下发带将他的手捆了个严实，手指则探入了后穴中做着聊胜于无的慰藉。

“唔嗯……啊哈……”多少根手指都没法和粗大的阴茎相提并论，可托尔芬还是有了反应。

“想要吗？想要就叫我的名字。”克努特悠然地抽送着手指，看着托尔芬被几根手指玩到呜咽不止的淫荡姿态，胯下的性器硬得发疼。但这场拉锯战，他绝不能输。

可托尔芬没有回应，只是按捺不住地扭动着腰蹭着身下属于他的披风，挺立的性器可怜巴巴地吐出不满足的腺液，连带后穴都一下下地收缩着讨好那几根微不足道的手指。

明明身体已经屈服了，他却死不松口。

克努特释怀了。托尔芬从来不是个轻易讨饶的家伙。

他叠起托尔芬的双腿，伸出手臂将这具比自己小一圈的精壮身体圈入怀中，蛮力地抽插起来。

“啊……啊……啊嗯……啊……”托尔芬不住呻吟着。克努特进得又凶又狠，因为双手被束缚缺乏支点，他整个身体都快被顶弄了出去，双腿勉强挂在克努特的腰间，艰难地在持续的操弄中把控住自己的身体。

从克努特的角度能清楚看到自己是如何贯穿托尔芬的身体，深色的硕大肉棒顶开那个无人触碰的穴口侵犯到最深处，泥泞不堪的交合处满是体液和汗液，咕咕的淫水不光把后穴填满，甚至打湿了那件厚厚的斗篷。

他揉搓着托尔芬的臀部，努力把对方的屁股掰开一些，好让性器能进得更深。

起初享受的喟叹崩溃成过于激烈的惊呼声，托尔芬几乎是以哀嚎的姿态回应着克努特的抽插，半是痛苦半是爽快。

他想射精了，后穴被高频次的研磨折疼到酥麻又高热，下半身几乎要没有知觉，唯有射精的欲望愈演愈烈。

可他的性器上绑着克努特从他手腕间摘下的发带，有心折磨他般愣是不让他碰。

“放、放开我……”托尔芬语无伦次地骂道，“我想射，我、我要到了……让我射……”

“不行。”克努特喘着粗气斩钉截铁地拒绝，“等我一起。”

托尔芬气的半死。从前克努特泄得很快，随便碰两下龟头就会出水，射精的速度也在把控之中，他没想到久久不见，这家伙的持久度倒是变长了。

“你……混蛋。”托尔芬暗自收缩肉穴，迫使克努特尽早缴械，自己也好跟着一块去。谁知国王早就发现了他的盘算，掐着他的腿根不让他移动，固执地将肉刃往穴里推。

大开大合的抽插让托尔芬失去了反抗能力，他罕见地呜咽着承受碾磨腺体的快感，双腿越绷越紧。

终于，克努特扯下了绑在他阴茎上的发带。托尔芬迫不及待地痛快出了精，许是好久没有抚慰的缘故，一股接一股的精液全部射在了国王绸制的衣衫上，浓重的膻腥味在空气中弥散开来。

他重重地喘息着，浑身都在颤抖，回味高潮的余韵。而克努特丝毫没有射精的意思，他低下头去亲吻托尔芬，将思念巧妙掩藏在欲望之下。

托尔芬浑然未觉，抽搐不止的肉穴乖乖吸咬着他的阴茎，甬道又湿又烫。在对方含糊不清的低吟声中，克努特冲进了穴肉深处，痛痛快快地射了出来。

大量精液悉数灌入了托尔芬的身体，一时间后穴竟吞不下那么多，有些许白浊从甬道里流了出来，沾上了托尔芬的耻毛，他的股间狼藉一片。

只泄了一回的克努特并没有满足，他很快又硬了，就着自己射入的精水再次插进了那个温暖的甬道。

托尔芬只象征性地挣扎了一下就不动了，安稳地享受起了第二次性事。

第二回克努特也射在了他的屁股里，几乎把整个甬道都填满了。所以第三回他非要托尔芬张开嘴吞下那些腥味十足的精液。

两人颠鸾倒凤直到天空泛起稀薄的光亮，这才精疲力尽地并肩躺在一块。

“你原本就是打算弄死我的吧？”托尔芬哑着嗓子艰难说道。他已经很努力清喉咙了，但无论谁叫了一晚上床都没法好好说话。

克努特轻轻笑了笑：“你确定不和我一起走吗？”

“不走。”托尔芬一口拒绝，“我好不容易从你的权力下逃走，不想再回去当一只任人宰割的羊。”

“我要在你势力范围之外，用不同的方式建立一个和平的国度。为了那些在你创造的世界里无法活下去的人，也为了你，和我自己。”托尔芬顿了顿说道，“要是有一天你被自己的力量反噬，无处可去的话就来找我吧，我会……收留你。”

克努特听罢愣了几秒，忽然大笑了起来：“真是伟大的梦想呢，托尔芬。”

“笑什么！”

“没什么。”克努特玩味地笑道，“我加冕以来，还是第一次听到有人说要收留我、拯救我。”

托尔芬冷哼一声：“提前心怀感激吧，国王陛下。”

克努特不置可否：“我要沐浴了，热水在哪里？”

“我不是你的手下，不要命令我。”托尔芬艰难地起身，随意裹了件外袍准备去河边洗刷身体，“这里没有热水，你自便吧。”

“哦。”克努特跟了上来。

农场的所有人还在熟睡中，两人在冰冷的河边简单清洁了身体。克努特控制着身体不打冷颤，但还是得到了托尔芬毫不保留的嘲讽。

他们换上干净的衣物回到原本的住处。

“我回去了。”克努特从旁边真正的马棚里牵过了自己的马，与托尔芬告别。

“走吧。”托尔芬点了点头。

克努特嘴唇翕动，一言不发。斯韦恩王的幽灵又出现在他的身后，反反复复都是那么几句话。

“我愚蠢的儿子啊，为什么要对那种低贱之人袒露真心？”

“你想和他重温旧情？重归于好？”

“你该不会以为他也是这样想的？”

“你们是不可能相容的，你是孤独的牧羊人，而他是可怜的羊。”

“你已经为这只黑羊而放弃了一个羊群，你还要为他退让到什么地步？”

牧羊人本不该爱上被豢养的绵羊，哪怕这只绵羊满身血污美到了极致。

克努特微微仰头。儿时他爱在春和景明的日子里，与拉谷纳坐在草坡上看云散日升的天空中凝聚着的淡金色天光。那时他会向仁慈的天父祈祷，感恩碗里的食物与无忧无虑的和平环境，感恩天父所赐予人的万物和每一条生命。

拉谷纳尔死后，他已经很久没有做过虔诚的祷告了。如履薄冰的夺权之路，孑然无依的帝王霸业，他都不曾向神示弱过。

然而此时此刻，他破天荒地在心底表达了感谢。

感谢父赐予人间这顽强又美丽的生命，感谢父赐予他美好又珍贵的情感，感谢父没有将他单独放逐在追寻新世界的路途上。

克努特伸手摸了摸托尔芬还未扎起的头发：“我走了。”

“来年春天的时候，有机会来看看我的麦田。”托尔芬说道，“我会打只兔子等你来。”

托尔芬继续叮嘱道：“还有，不要给我增添太多麻烦。”

“一定。”克努特骑上马，没跑几步又停了下来，朝依然在原地目送他的托尔芬挥了挥手。

他知道自己和托尔芬很难再见了。

即便殊途同归，那个人也在为他们梦想中的世界努力着，但前路艰辛迂回，北海帝国的版图终将不断扩大，他要在新世界来临前制定新的秩序、建立新的乐土。这是身为帝王的责任，也是他唯一能做出的选择。

世界正值动荡之交，诸神黄昏即将到来，神已无能为力，人类唯有自保。

但是神啊，请保佑他，保佑他幸福安乐，爱着人也被人所爱，请保佑他从此再无苦楚。

也请保佑我，就算身处绝伦地狱，依然能够深爱他。

“失去爱的生物注定会痛苦。”

所以神啊，请保佑我们。

-FIN-

克努特不知道托尔芬最后也是这样祈祷的。

同样的，托尔芬也不知道。

Faust

2019/10/27


End file.
